bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Setsuyama
Kasumi Setsuyama, Setsuyama Kasumi ''; is a who gained Hollow powers and became a due to growing an Inner Hollow inside of him. Appearance Kasumi is an smaller than average height teenager with rounded brown eyes and chestnut brown hair. He dresses practically but likes to look fashionable. After awakening his Quincy powers Kasumi donned a new outfit. His outfit consisted of a green jumpsuit, rolled up at the arms and covered by a blue undershirt. Personality Kasumi appears to be quiet and friendly but he is far from that appearance. He is typically outgoing and generally assumes the role of leader in most groups. He cares little for the people around him and would easily throw them aside if they got in his way. As a child Kasumi was cold towards strangers and only ever opened up to his mother. He felt that he was different from other children and from this a sort of arrogance was created however, Kasumi's mother died when he was young and this also had a profound affect on his personality and state of mind. Making him envious of people's relationships and friendships. Kasumi loves to fight as he see's it as a chance to prove himself. He hates to lose and finds it near impossible to accept defeat. When fighting Kasumi becomes more animal like, assuming the role of a predator hunting it's prey. Current Powers & Abilities Kasumi's Quincy abilities have manifested differently due to growing an inner hollow at an early age and becoming and X-RACER. Voller Flamme Prinzen Kasumi's Quincy powers have manifested in the form of a pair of gauntlets that absorb Reishi from the surrounding area and converting it into fire which Kasumi manipulates with his hands. Inner Hollow and X-RACER abilities An X-RACER is a Quincy who has assumed hollow powers or gone under hollowfication and because of this there Quincy abilities have developed and in some cases the X-RACER have had a Zanpakuto manifest for them which they can use in conjunction with their Quincy abilities. Kasumi somehow developed an inner hollow at an early age and this is rumored to be because his mother was supposedly an Arrancar but Kasumi doesn't believe that to be true. Kasumi also manifested a Zanpakuto named Kyuuketsuki (lit Bloodsucker), which has achieved Shikai with but not Bankai. Kasumi can also use Cero and don a hollow mask. His Cero appears a purple colour and is produced from his right palm. Zanpakuto Kyuuketsuki (lit Bloodsucker) Sealed State Sealed as a rather ordinary katana with a curved blade and black handle with brass-colored diamond designs on it. Zanpakutō When the release command "'Engorge'" is said, the sword is engulfed in a deep red light and then transforms to it;s new form. Shikai Abilities When the opponent is touching the Zanpakutou, the user is able to directly damage them by channeling their Reiryoku into the Zanpakutou. And that does not mean that the opponent has to be grabbing onto the Zanpakutou. If the two Shinigami are locking blades, the damage from the ability can still be dealt. The damage manifests as searing hot pain shooting through the opponent's body, and even manifests as several cuts appear on their body. Trivia * Kasumi's theme song is "''Invader's must die", the single by . Credits I credit all if this artists who created these Images. All of whom were found on DeviantART See also Category:Character Category:Human Category:Quincy